


Folder

by CL0WNF1SH



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CL0WNF1SH/pseuds/CL0WNF1SH
Summary: Vasquez gets to deliver high class information up to Handsome Jack himself.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Hugo Vasquez
Kudos: 4





	Folder

**Author's Note:**

> another old work reposting to my new account 
> 
> this is self indulgent

Hair gel coats strands of hair as Hugo combs through it, carefully eying his reflection in the mirror and making sure each line is perfect. The comb itself, though covered with expensive gel, is Hyperion issued, embossed with a small, gold H, glinting in the low light of Hugo’s office as he lays his hair back in its place.

He sets the comb down, stepping back to admire his appearance. From his hair, now perfectly quaffed in a way that compliments his clean cut beard, all the way to the trim of his shoulders and the collar of his pressed shirt. After one quick readjustment to his yellow and black tie, Hugo grins, then turns and exits his office with haste.

Henderson called a meeting just a moment ago, and Hugo, now satisfied with his corporate look, is ready to meet. Schmoozing the boss is a simple enough job, and despite whatever emergency this may be, Hugo is sure he’ll be able to calm Henderson’s nerves and further cement his spot as Henderson’s number two.

Footsteps echo behind him as he walks through the section, passing through seas of metal cubicles towards the hallway. A quick glance back makes Hugo roll his eyes, picking up the pace to get away from the source of the footsteps.

When the footsteps grow faster, Hugo sighs. “Can I help you with something, Strongfork?”

_ Rhys _ Strongfork, to be specific, one of Hugo’s least favorite people in this entire corporation. Rhys makes up the other half of their ongoing office  _ rivalry, _ a feud that continues to make Hugo want to rip his hair plugs out completely. One title, one position, one job, split between two people. Apparently, the workload calls for  _ two  _ managers instead of one, which drives Hugo very near to insanity.

Nothing makes Hugo’s blood boil more than having to compete for his boss’ attention, neck-in-neck in the rat race with some lowly, young idiot who’s taste in fashion is about as bad as his work ethic.

Even now, as Rhys catches up, long legs striding easily to match the pace of Hugo’s speed walk with a few measly steps, his tie is tucked into the hem of his trousers. What a poser. “Henderson called us for a meeting. So,  _ you _ can’t help me with anything, besides hurrying up. You’re making us late.”

“Henderson didn’t-“ Hugo stops himself, frowning. “Henderson called me.”

Smirking, Rhys holds out his palm, exposing the interface of his cybernetic enhancements. In a few seconds, the display pulls up Rhys’ email, and the follow up message from Henderson, addressed to both of them.

Ah. Hugo must not have read the recipient list.

No matter, Hugo can easily kiss Henderson’s ass and while still making Rhys look like a buffoon in the process. He’s done it before.

Henderson’s office is huge, metal doors parting to reveal his desk, back lit by the endless space behind him. It’s intimidating. Some day, Hugo would like an office like this.

The man himself is seated at the desk, typing quickly at his terminal, gesturing for them to sit. Hugo lets Rhys sit first, a sign of strength on his part. As he sinks down into the yellow chair, he smiles. “I’m glad we’re getting the chance to meet today, Sir. It really allows for us to communicate holistically, face-to-face. Something real personable about a nice chat, as opposed to another damned email.”

Henderson raises a finger, signaling for Hugo to pause. He does, glancing over at little Strongfork, the returning glare only making Hugo grin wider. Already, he’s off to a better start. This meeting will be over quickly and Hugo will, once again, land himself in his boss’ good graces.

Seconds pass, then minutes. Henderson hits send on whatever he was working on, and turns to face the two managers with a frown. His eyes, dead and fish-like as always, focus on something behind them on the wall, not making direct eye contact with either of them.

Hugo thinks that makes him a coward. Real men use eye contact to show that they’re listening.

“So,” Henderson begins, reaching up to rub at his temple. “We’ll keep this brief. I just want to go over the numbers for this month…” He isn’t exaggerating. The meeting is quite short, but Hugo doesn’t mind. He’ll surely get another opportunity to turn on the Vasquez charm whenever Henderson isn’t this busy. At the meeting’s end, Henderson exhales. “Lastly, I have two assignments that I need down as soon as possible.”

Hugo nods for him to continue, not speaking to be polite.

“It doesn’t matter who does what, I just need them to get done now, so you can decide amongst yourselves.” Henderson rummages through some papers on his desk, frowning deeper when he finally locates a small black folder, crisp and discrete. “One of you needs to jumpstart the ACD project. I want it up and running in about a month, so I need one of you to make sure it gets started. Now.”

Hugo opens his mouth to volunteer, letting out a choked groan when Rhys beats him to it. “I’m your man! Not like, your man, but like, I can- I can do that.” 

“Great,” Henderson reaches into his desk, pulling out a binder and handing the heavy thing to Rhys. “Your initiative is definitely noted.”

Hugo could stab himself in the ribs. Rhys? Getting praised? What kind of backwards day is this? How in the  _ hell _ could Rhys beat him to that? Now Henderson is going to think Hugo is weaker, less ambitious.  _ Dammit! _

Rhys holds the binder greedily to his chest, smiling and waiting for Henderson to assign the other job to Hugo.  _ Douche. _

“Now,” Henderson continues, face growing serious. “This is much more important. Hugo, I trust you’ll represent our section with dignity, and get this done quickly and efficiently?”

Hugo ignores the way Rhys’ smile twists into a jealous frown. “Of course, Sir. I always do.”

“Great,” Henderson hands the black folder to Hugo, which Hugo can now see a bit closer. It’s weighted with cybernetics, the documents inside concealed with a fingerprint scanner. Much like Hugo’s comb, and the lapels of his blazer, the folder is printed with a shiny, glimmering  _ H. _

“Bring this to Handsome Jack, immediately.”

_ What? _

“What!?” The word itself rips from Rhys’ throat as he sits upright in his chair, turning to glare at the file in Hugo’s hands.

Instead of repeating himself, Henderson continues, turning back to face his screen and starting to type again. “And, I do mean to the CEO specifically. Not to his assistant, not to anyone working in his office,” Henderson nods at the fingerprint scanner. “He wants it in his hands, like ten minutes ago.”

“Of course, Sir,” Hugo’s still grinning as he stands. His face suddenly feels very hot. “I’ll get it done.”

Rhys is on him the second Henderson’s doors slide shut, immediately offering to switch jobs. “Vasquez. Come on, man, I know you want more leadership stuff. You headline the ACD project, Henderson will  _ love  _ you for it.”

Hugo shrugs him off, adjusting his tie and tightening his grip on the folder. “No time, Rhys. See, I have to go meet  _ Handsome Jack,”  _ Hugo laughs, turning to give Rhys one last wink as he heads for the elevators.  _ “In person.” _

As he presses the up arrow on the wall, he can hear Rhys groan, kick a trash can, and stomp off down the hallway. Good. Anything to make Rhys mad, makes Hugo feel infinitely better.

In the elevator, Hugo glances over the hundreds of buttons, smiling to himself as he punches in the combination for the Hub of Heroism. Usually, Hugo only comes up here to fetch Henderson a  _ more expensive  _ cup of coffee, higher quality brew that can’t be found in the normal cafeteria down by their section.

The Hub of Heroism is big, and very  _ very  _ loud. It’s filled with Hyperion employees, hurriedly shoving past each other as they go about their days. If it weren’t for Hugo’s dedication, someone surely would have bumped into him. 

At the center of the common area, Hugo spots the covered entrance to another elevator. He pauses in front of it, allowing the facial recognition scanner to wave over his features and unlock the glass doors, allowing Hugo to step inside.

When he presses the shiny, gold  _ H _ button, prompting the doors to shut, it finally sinks in: Hugo is going to meet Handsome Jack.

Suddenly, he’s terrified, checking his hair in the wavering reflection on the glass, watching as the Hub of Heroism grows farther and farther away. Oh  _ God,  _ Handsome Jack? Hugo isn’t sure how to handle himself now. He’s admired Jack’s work for years, and spends every single day sucking up to Henderson to climb the corporate ladder. To help him get a high enough to even get a  _ taste  _ of the wealth that comes from executive positions.

But now? Hugo is going to meet  _ the  _ Handsome Jack. Today. Right now.

The elevator doors slide open, revealing a small office space, complete with tiny metal cubicles and giant posters of the CEO himself, hanging ominously above them as they work. They’re loud, answering phones, keyboards clacking loudly. The room is almost too loud for Hugo to handle, but he sucks it up, stepping past the floating map of Helios and climbing a few stairs.

A desk rests across from the fast travel station, the woman behind it typing furiously on a glowing screen. She doesn’t glance up when Hugo steps a little closer, nodding down the hallway that leads past her desk. It’s dark, illuminated only by the stars outside, beaming in through the windows. “Those are from data mining?” She asks, continuing to work.

Hugo clears his throat. “Yes.”

“Handsome Jack would like them handed to him personally,” She pauses, reaches out to a handprint scanner on her desk. “I’ve cleared security for you. Go on in.”

The walk down the hallway is more unnerving than the rest of this trip, Hugo’s footsteps echoing against the metal floor. The door at the end is massive, prompting for Hugo to pause before he climbs the stairs to get inside. A scanner, much like the one inside, scans over his entire body, IDing him before the doors slowly hiss open.

Hugo takes a deep breath, and heads up the stairs.

Inside, the office is  _ massive.  _ The first thing Hugo notices are the fountains at the front, complete with statues of the man himself, water dripping down it’s marble features. More stairs lead Hugo to the big desk at the back of the room, illuminated by the endless vacuum of space behind it, the silhouette of Pandora in the distance.

Handsome Jack is seated in a big, yellow chair, whispering angrily into an ECHOcomm. Hugo hasn’t seen one of those since he got his last promotion, and is almost surprised. ECHO devices are so archaic, by Hyperion standards. It almost distracts Hugo from the man holding the old thing.

His arms are strong, just as strong as Hugo imagined, trailing up to broad shoulders hidden beneath layers of clothing. Hugo takes a moment to admire his face in person, eyes trailing the outline of his mask and his perfectly messy hair.

If it weren’t for Jack’s hand, and the way he holds his palm up, impatiently, Hugo would have forgotten about the file. He carefully sets it in Jack’s hand, awkwardly recoiling when Jack snatches it, dropping it on his desk and readjusting the frequencies on his ECHO device.

Hugo watches him, not even processing what he’s whispering about. Jack’s more handsome in person than Hugo could have ever dreamed of, and seeing him up close is like a marvel, something some people would pay good money to see. And Hugo is here, seeing Jack with his eyes.

God, he’s so lucky. Rhys is going to be so jealous.

A few things are a bit different than Hugo was expecting, but he blames that on the pictures being doctored. Somehow, Jack seems bigger here than on TV, both in his actual size and weight and in personality. Even whispering, Jack’s presence fills the room, making Hugo feel so small.

He almost doesn’t register when Jack finally looks up at him.  _ God,  _ Handsome Jack is looking at  _ him. _

“Are you gonna go, or…” Jack’s voice trails off, mouth pulling into a sneer. 

Oh! Right, Hugo should leave. He did what he came here to do, got the file into Jack’s hands. Henderson will be pleased! Hugo should go tell him the good news and hope that Rhys has already fucked up the ACD project somehow.

And yet, Hugo’s feet stay planted to the metal floor, staring into Jack’s eyes, unable to form words with his mouth.

Jack’s sneer turns into a frown, eyebrows twitching. “You deaf? Get out.”

Hugo needs to  _ leave.  _ He can’t just stand here! He has to go back and… risk never getting to see Jack in person again. Risk going back to work and never  _ ever  _ get to witness a man this powerful up close again.

He’s always telling Rhys to seize the moment. That he can’t get what he wants out of life unless he takes the opportunity to get what he wants.

It’s about time Hugo takes his own advice.

“Sir,” Hugo blurts out, stammering each word. “You’ll have to forgive me, I just… I've never been so close to-”

“Yeah, okay,” Jack sits back in his chair, leaning his head against the back of it. “I get it, I’m sexy, you’re my biggest fan, blah blah blah. But, I have a job to do, Dum-dum. Get a move on.”

Hugo is feeling a lot of things right now. Jack called him  _ dum-dum  _ and somehow, that’s doing it for Hugo. One simple degradation will serve Hugo as masturbation fuel for  _ months. _ It’s every man’s dream, to not only see Jack in person; but to have him  _ talk  _ to you. 

But hearing him call you a name? That’s a luxury Hugo never expected to want. But now that he’s heard it? He wants more. He wants Jack to keep belittling him, to keep berating him, to make him feel small and worthless.

Hugo has never been ashamed of his desperation. He’s usually so confident in letting people know what he wants, when he wants it. It’s better than playing any sort of game, than waiting to gauge the other person’s wants and needs before his own.

“Let me suck you off.”

The words leave his mouth before he can stop himself, years of professionalism the only thing keeping his hands from flying up to hide his face. Hugo just said  _ that  _ to Handsome Jack.  _ The _ Handsome Jack. He’s going to die, now. Whether that’s from embarrassment or from Jack  _ actually  _ murdering him, remains to be seen.

“What the fuck?” Jack snorts, which might be a good sign. Maybe he won’t kill Hugo, maybe Hugo will just go back and quit his job, go live on some remote planet by himself to avoid the embarrassment. “Get out or I’ll kill you.”

That’s a more serious threat. Hugo should leave.

And yet, he keeps talking, despite how much his brain tells him not to. “Or, just… hear me out.” Jack raises one eyebrow, but his frown doesn’t budge. Hugo can’t read his emotions very well, but he seems annoyed, at least. “Just… let me see your dick. I won’t touch it, if you don’t want me to. But,  _ God,  _ I’ll never get to be this close to you again, and I’ll regret it forever if I don’t just  _ ask.” _

Jack’s face doesn’t change, his eyebrow still cocked, narrow eyes glaring into Hugo’s. The room is quiet, save for the running water behind them, and Hugo almost thinks time is frozen until Jack’s ECHOdevice makes a noise. Some static, followed by a woman’s voice. “Jackie, what the fuck is happening? Are you seriously watching porn while I’m trying to go over these blueprints with you? I hate you so-” Jack presses a button on the ECHO, shutting her up.

Hugo blinks, unsteady on his legs.

“You’re disgusting,” Jack says, finally, leaning forward a bit in his chair. “You literally look like the greasiest sleazebag asshole I have ever seen in my life, and if your breath is anywhere  _ near  _ as bad as your cheap cologne, you could literally kill someone just by breathing. What makes you think that some low level douche like you would  _ ever  _ get to do anything like that with me?”

Hugo doesn’t answer. God, his face feels hot.

“You’re so pathetic. I should kill you right now just to put you out of your own misery,” Jack laughs, shaking his head. “I mean, how- how desperate do you have to be to just  _ ask  _ to see someone’s dick? You just want to see it? What the fuck is wrong with your fucking head? Jesus Christ, I thought  _ I  _ was bold.”

Jack shakes his head, the wheels of his chair rolling as he backs a bit away from his desk, dropping his hands into his lap. Hugo is ready for him to pull out a gun, anything to get Hugo out of his sight. It’s terrifying, and for a split second, Hugo regrets not switching with Rhys.

Until he hears the clink of a belt buckle.

He stammers, blinking furiously. What is-

“Well, lets go, Cupcake, come over here, then.”

“What?”

“Oh, now you’re playing dumb?” Jack frowns again. “You asked to see my dick, and I’m feeling incredibly generous. Let’s go.”

Hugo’s legs can’t walk fast enough. He almost trips as he rounds the table, instinctively dropping to his knees, no longer caring about how expensive this suit was or how the metal floors are going to ruin his slacks.

From this angle, Jack’s dick looks huge, the outline in his jeans is incredibly clear. As he works on his belt, his legs spread open a little farther, allowing Hugo the room to scoot forward. How many people can say they got to be between Handsome Jack’s legs? Not many. Hugo’s mouth is already watering.

A moment passes before Jack can work his hand into his jeans, gripping his cock and pulling it free. Hugo watches intently, happy to just watch Jack’s big hand as he coaxes his dick to life. Just the glint off of Jack’s ring as he works his fist and up and down makes Hugo lick his lips.

He sighs when Jack releases his cock, leaning back in his chair again so Hugo can get a good look. It’s still not fully hard, but even so, it’s big, like Hugo was expecting. It’s thick around the base, veins snaking up to the head in a way that calls to Hugo, begs him to drag his tongue against them.

But, he waits. Looking was what Jack agreed to.

And, even without putting his mouth on it, Hugo is happy to see it. He feels lucky, like no one else in the galaxy can say that they got to sit between Jack’s legs and look at his half hard cock, inches away from their face.

Hugo is shocked when he feels Jack’s hand in the back of his hair, looking up at Jack’s face. “Ugh, God, you’re so fuckin greasy and gross. Ew, it’s like touching slag.” He tightens his grip, pulling Hugo’s face towards his crotch, making Hugo gasp. He can feel the heat from Jack’s cock against his skin, moaning just from the closeness. “Get to it, then. You wanted to suck me off, fucking do it, Greaseface.”

Wasting no time, Hugo drags his tongue against the vein that called to him, relishing in the salty taste of Jack’s skin. Jack’s guiding his head again, rough, making Hugo fumble to take the head of Jack’s cock into his mouth and quickly work his way down. He can feel Jack gardening against his tongue, shutting his eyes as Jack forces him further down, way further than he can handle.

Jack kicks his thighs when he chokes, growling out some sort of command that Hugo can’t hear. Tears are already forming in his eyes, and he’s definitely going to have a bruise where Jack kicked him.

Good.

He moans when Jack yanks on his hair again, instructing him to hurry up. He’s impatient, which Hugo finds so endearing. He’s going to make this good for Jack, he has to.

After adjusting his own cock in his trousers, sitting up on his knees to get a better angle, quickly sliding his lips back down around Jack’s cock. He holds it there, ignoring the way his throat flexes when he gags, just enjoying the feel of Jack’s cock on his tongue. It’s heavy and  _ hot, _ scorching the inside of Hugo’s mouth.

He slides up again, almost all the way off before sliding back down, rolling his tongue as much as he can do Jack can feel it. Eventually, Jack releases his hair, leaning back in the chair again and exhaling loudly. Hugo can’t tell if he’s enjoying this, but he picks up the pace, always ignoring the way his gag reflex acts up whenever the tip hits the back of his throat.

He can feel Jack’s thighs tensing, slowing down a bit to take Jack deeper, shutting his eyes through the sudden pain. Hugo waits, feeling his throat adjust to the thickness of Jack’s cock, suddenly feeling really proud of how well he’s handling this.

Then, Jack grabs his head again, pulling him all the way off. Hugo licks away the trail of spit that connects them, eyes widening as Jack grips his cock with one hand, pumping it quickly as his other hand finds Hugo’s shoulder. He pushes Hugo further down angling his head so it’s tipped backwards.

Catching on, Hugo shuts his eyes, letting his mouth fall open. He doesn’t flinch when he feels Jack’s come hit his face, matting his beard. Almost none of it lands in his mouth, which is admittedly disappointing, and he knows that it’s ruining his blazer. But, somehow, that’s okay. It’s Jack’s. It’s worth it.

When Hugo opens his eyes again, Jack’s cock is still out, softening against Jack’s jeans. He turns his chair picking up his ECHO device again and raising the antenna. He waves Hugo off, so Hugo stands, reaching up to wipe tears away from his eyes with the back of his hand.

His legs feel wobbly, and wet, somehow, forcing him to take a second to compose himself. Jack laughs, and Hugo looks up, confused. “You came in your pants, Fuck face. Fucking pathetic. God, that’s hilarious.” He twists a nob on the ECHO, still laughing. “Nisha, Babe, you won’t believe what just fucking happened. This desperate, greasy loser just came in here and begged to see my dick.”

_ “Oh?” _

“Yeah! Fucking pathetic, you should have seen him. Here,” Jack raises something, Hugo isn’t sure what, that makes him jump when it clicks, the sounds echoing throughout the room. “I’m sending you a picture of this Jagoff, look at him. Look.”

The woman on the other end of his ECHO laughs with Jack, and Hugo takes that as his que to leave.

None of Jack’s employees look at him when he leaves, not even his PA, still typing on that dumb mini tablet. He walks out, taking the elevator back down to the Hub of Heroism. When he steps out, it’s still crazy, people running around frantically, ignoring him.

Hugo can feel Jack’s come start to dry on his face and in his beard. He takes a deep breath, ignoring the salty, borderline gross smell of Jack’s come on his nostrils, and decides he’ll email Henderson in a minute.

He’s going to take the rest of the day off. Hugo can rub this in Rhys’ face tomorrow. In the meantime, he needs to go tell everyone he knows, that he, Hugo  _ fucking  _ Vasquez, got to taste Handsome Jack’s dick.

No one is going to believe him.


End file.
